The Follower
by Skates16
Summary: He was a follower. He only liked to be the center of attention if his sister was with him or he was on stage. Why? Like I said before, Ryan Evans is a follower. Until he met Gabriella Montez. Ryella


**I am currently writing a lot of one-shots lately for totally random categories. I'll start a story here on HSM later once at least 3 of my other stories are completed. So, until then you just have to read my one-shots on all my favourite pairings. This is Ryella, 'cause I want to write about them and I can't think of a good Troypay story yet. **

**Disclaimer: High School Musical and all the characters don't belong to me, I own nothing.**

He was a follower. He only liked to be the centre of attention if his sister was with him or he was on stage, but it wasn't the life he wanted. No, it was the life Sharpay wanted and all he could do was follow. Why? Like I said before, Ryan Evans is a follower.

Until he met Gabriella Montez. She changed his whole world when she auditioned against him and Sharpay with Troy Bolton. It made him realise that the way of life that he was living didn't have to be that way at all. He didn't have to listen to Sharpay moan about them getting ready for the upcoming auditions or hound him day and night to learn his words.

No, Ryan was going to audition with Gabriella for the next musical, if she wanted to. It was just a matter of asking her, nothing bad could come out of it, right? I mean, he was friends with Gabby and the gang now. Everything was going to be ok….

Until Sharpay found out his plans. Ryan had no idea how she found out, maybe they have twin telepathy or something? "Ryan, spill. Are you going to ask Gabby to audition with you or not?" She asked as they were standing outside her locker.

Ryan looked at her, amazed at how well she knew him. "How did you know I was going to ask her?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "I know you have a crush on her, so why not audition with her. So tell me, when are you going to ask her? You better hurry or Troy will beat you to it."

And with that, Sharpay walked off. Ryan stood there next to her locker, thinking back to the conversation that he had just had with Sharpay. She had reacted differently to what he thought. Ryan was expecting her to get angry and start shouting things like, 'You're my brother and we've done every single play together since kindergarten!'

None of that came and this worried Ryan. But he couldn't think about Sharpay right now, he had to find Gabby before Troy did. Ryan headed towards the cafeteria and went to their usual table. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Troy were all there. Ryan sighed when he saw Troy there. 'Now where could Gabriella be?'

"Uh, do any of you know where Gabriella is?" Ryan asked and sat down in between Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay sent a glare at him and then returned back to her salad. 'Weird.' Ryan thought. "Nope, sorry Ryan, I haven't seen her since class ended." Taylor said. Ryan sighed and looked at Troy who just shrugged.

"Maybe she's in the music room." Kelsi offered. Ryan thought about it. Yes, Gabriella could be there, but she is normally there with Troy or Kelsi. But it wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Ok, thanks guys." Ryan said and got up. "Why are you looking for her anyway?" Chad called out to him but Ryan didn't hear him. He walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall way. He wasn't exactly going to look for Gabby now, not when he knows that Troy wasn't looking for her.

"We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." Came a voice out of the classroom next to Ryan. He stopped walking, that was unmistakeably Gabriella's voice. Ryan moved closer to the classroom and looked in.

Sure enough, there was Gabby sitting in the classroom. She wasn't doing anything, just singing to herself. Ryan opened the door and Gabriella looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Ryan, did the others send you to look for me?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, I was just walking around and I heard you singing." He moved closer to her and sat down on the empty seat next to her. "Why are you here and not in the cafeteria?"

Gabriella looked out the window. "It's like my quite place. Troy has one, but now everyone knows where it is. I guess now I'm going to have to share it with you now." She said and turned back to face Ryan. "Yeah." He said softly and looked away.

Gabriella frowned, something was wrong with Ryan. They sat in silence for awhile, both just enjoying the others company. It was the first time that they had ever been alone without the others; Ryan was always with Sharpay and Gabby was with Troy or Taylor.

"I guess we should go find the others." Gabriella said and stood up. Ryan nodded but didn't get up. "Come on Ryan, I know you want to say something, so spill." Gabby said. Ryan looked up at her and sighed. Now was the time to ask her.

"Doyouwannaauditonwithme."

"Huh?" Gabby said. No one could possibly decode that sentence. Ryan stood up and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to audition with me?" He asked, slowly this time. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would like to. But what about Sharpay?"

Ryan shrugged. "She knows I wanted to ask you and she was fine with it." Gabriella then took his hand and led him out of the room. "I think I know why." They weaved their way through the thick crowd of students that now filled the hall and soon found themselves in front of one of the music rooms.

"Go take a look inside." Gabriella said. Ryan moved forwards and looked through the glass and into the room. There was Sharpay and Troy, both singing one of the many duets that were in the upcoming musical. Ryan quickly made his way back to Gabby.

"Who would've thought she would go and audition with Troy?" Ryan said as they made their way back down the stairs and to their next classes. Gabriella giggled and Ryan looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, just thinking about something Sharpay told me." Gabby said and started to walk down a different corridor. Ryan followed her. "Come one Gabby, tell me what Sharpay said. Was it something about me?"

Gabriella nodded but continued walking. Ryan started bombarding her with questions, he had to know. "Does she like Troy? Does she think I'm a bad singer? Come on Gabriella, I can keep a secret!"

True, Ryan was the best person to go to to tell a secret and he was a bit upset that his own twin sister hadn't confided in him. Gabriella stopped walking and leaned against the wall. "No, she doesn't like Troy. No, she thinks you are a great singer. Anymore?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, why is she singing with Troy?"

"Because she told me that you wanted to audition with me. Says it's because you have a crush on me." Gabriella said and smiled at Ryan, who was completely shocked. Sharpay had told her! He was so going to kill her, if he could figure out a way to do that.

"But the truth is Ryan, I like you too." Ryan snapped out of his trance of ways that he could get Sharpay back and looked at Gabby. "You like me?" He said. This was too much for him; the girl that he liked actually liked him.

Gabriella nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's why I turned Troy down." Ryan blushed. "So, maybe we could go on a date then?" He asked. Gabriella nodded and Ryan leaned in to kiss her when….

RING!!!!!

"That's the bell. Sorry Ryan, maybe we can finish this off later." Gabriella said and continued towards her classroom. Ryan turned around and walked towards his next class. 'Yeah, I guess we will.'

**I think this was pretty good for my first attempt at this couple and a HSM fic. No worries people, I do like Troyella (though I don't read these fics because it's going to happen in the second movie, them getting together), but I probably won't write about them. Why? I just explained it in the brackets. You see, I like these weird pairings that will never happen in the actually movie/book/TV series or whatever. Just one question, how was Ryan? Was he OOC or fine? I have to know these things so it won't happen again in future fics and what not. Thanks! ******


End file.
